2 Demons Stranded
by EmoViolet18
Summary: The gang go on a vacation and Kurama and Hiei get lost in a cave. Sparks fly. KH If you dont like yaoi, dont read.


Kurama looked over at his best friend, Hiei. The fire demon, Hiei was busy glaring at the carrot head Kuwabara. Kuwabara was babbling nonsense in front of the ice maiden, Yukina, Hiei's secret sister. The redheaded youko grinned a little and sauntered over to Yusuke. The Spirit Detective leader was nursing a big bump on his head, no doubt inflicted by the love of his life, his fiancee, Keiko.  
"Umm, Yusuke? Can I have a moment, please?" Kurama asked cheerful and playfully tapped on the bump.  
"Och! Stop, Kurama. That really hurt!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama laughed, then turned serious green eyes to Yusuke.  
"I just want to tell you that I'm probably going to be out of sight for a time"  
Yusuke smiled.  
"Sure, Kurama. No one else deserves a break better that you. But where are you going? That is, if you don't mind my asking"  
Kurama grinned at the uncaracteristic demeanor of his friend. Yusuke rarely practiced formality, especially in their company.  
"I'm just going on a vacation." Kurama murmured calmly.  
"A What"  
Kurama hastily looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Kuwabara leaning toward him, very closely.  
"Ku-Kuwabara? I didn't even sense you." Kurama exclaimed.  
"Hn." Hiei snorted.  
Kurama sweatdropped as he looked down in front of him and found a very annoyed fire demon. "Hi-Hiei too?" Kurama asked incredulously.  
"It's pretty obvious that whatever's bothering you is pretty serious, Kurama. Why else do you lose your concentration?" Yusuke frowned at the redhead.  
"Umm, nah, really, I just need a big break." Kurama said, sweatdropping profusely.  
"Oh, if you're going on a vacation, then so are we." Yusuke reiterated.  
"Yeah. That's right. Way to go, Yusuke!" Kuwabara cheered and for once Hiei quietly assented.  
The redhead sighed and thought about the whole thing silently, one hand resting on his chin, while the rest of the gang waited it out.  
15 minutes went by.  
"Ok fox. You better speak up now!" Hiei grumbled impatiently.  
"What now, Kurama? It's either we go together or no vacation at all." Yusuke persisted.  
"I give up." The redhead threw up his hands.  
"YAY!!" Everyone shouted, except Kurama, that is.  
Then Yusuke addressed the redhead again.  
"What made you decide to finally have a vacation, Mr.Perfect?" Yusuke teased the youko.  
The redhead answered the spirit dectective leader seriously.  
"I've exhausted my spirit energy"  
"NANI?!" Everyone looked shocked.  
The redhead nodded.  
"It's true. My energy seems to have left me for the mean time. Without it, it's no use fighting bad demons"  
"That's funny. I-I have the same problem too." Kuwabara said.  
"What about you, Yusuke"  
"We-Well. I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but yes. I can't sense my spirit energy"  
"What's happening to us?" Kuwabara wailed.  
Kurama looked over at Hiei, who was puzzling over his right bandaged arm.  
"So we do really need a vacation!" Yusuke said happily.

"This is some vacation!" Kurama growled softly. He and Hiei got separated from the rest of the gang as he decided to explore ancient caves, Hiei unconsciously following his lead. The fire demon scanned the area of the cave where they were at.  
"Well, it looks like we have to stay here for the rest of the night of get really lost." Kurama sighed resignedly while Hiei just frowned at him. Yusuke would probably think that he and Hiei decided to have fun on their own. The spirit dectective leader would not find out about their misadventure for they have booked separate rooms each at the hotel where they were currently staying. Kurama looked up from the cave's roof and sighed again, this time he was glad that the "roof" was accually the dark mantel of the dark sky and the bright light coming from the full moon.  
"Can you light a fire, Hiei?" Kurama asked suddenly, then he hit his own forehead. "I forgot. We still can't use our energy"  
"Hn." The fire demon snorted as he sat on one of the big rocks found inside the cave. The two demons settled themselves, each one busy with their own thoughts.  
Them Kurama spoke up.  
"Hiei. Do you think you can cannibalize a man"  
"Hn. Stupid fox. Have you forgotten we're demons? That's not an unusual trend of thought"  
"B-but you haven't eaten a man, have you?" Kurama's green eyes widened.  
"Stupid fox"  
"You see, I've been thinking. I'm human now, so you'll what? Probably eat me or toast me first with kokurhuya, then eat me"  
"Stupid fox"  
Kurama glanced wryly at the fire demon.  
"Thanks for being so monotonous, Hiei"  
"Stupid..." Hiei stopped himself from uttering the words again and settled to glaring dangerously at the redhead.  
"But seriously, though. Have you thought about cannibalizing a fellow demon"  
"Just recently...that is if you don't shut up about the stupid question already." The fire demon said exasperatedly.  
The fox shut up.  
After a few minutes ticked by, Hiei, deciding Kurama wasn't about to start talking about anymore silly topics, closed his eyes for a nap.  
"Hiei"  
Hiei almost jumped up in startled response.  
"NANI?!!" The fire demon snapped.  
"If we were to get out of this, I know we will, what would be the first thing you'd do"  
"I dunno..." The fire demon rolled his eyes and sighed. The kitsune was not going to give him some respite with his barrage of questions, but, he figured the youko was just bored out of his mind. Surprisingly, Hiei grinned. This was the very first time in their many years of friendship that they were able to talk about inconsequential things. The fire demon glanced at the VERY SERIOUS face of the redhead, on second thought.  
"You know, if I were to turn back time, I mean thinking about everything that's been happening to all of us, I think I would want to do something out of character..." Kurama said.  
Like what,Shutting up? Hiei thought inside his head, then glanced up sharply at the redhead with his next words.  
"I would have wanted to know what Karasu tick." The redhead murmured thoughtfully.  
"Yeah and get to know his bombs more intimately..." Hiei said sarcastically. He was getting annoyed that Kurama even even had the audacity and the stomach to mention that psychotic demon's name. The same demon who was very determined to kill him at the Dark Tournament.  
"Why, Hiei, are you jealous?" KUrama teased.  
"Baka. Hn." Hiei turned his face aside, unconfortably aware that his face was burning.  
Kurama, seeing Hiei's discomfort, decided to tease him more. His playful nature just kicked in. "And do you know what I'd say to Karasu, Hiei"  
"Hn. Not interested." The fire demon said, turning completely away from the redhead.  
Kurama stifled a laugh. Yeah, Hiei was definitely annoyed. It was really fun to tease the fire demon. The playful kitsune moved nearer to the tensed fire demon and whispered in a sibilant voice.  
"I'd tell him there was no need to rage was against me, that I'm willing, only too willing to be in his arms, to be entangled with his limbs, merge my"  
"STOP! YOU CRAZY FOX! Why I put up with you, I don't know!" Hiei said very angrily, standing up and leaving the redhead stunned.  
"Crap, he was really serious?" The youko asked himself in surprise, utter disbelief on his face.  
Hiei settled himself in a dark corner. He was still seething with rage. His fits curled and uncurled. He felt something inside of him wanting to burst. He couldn't understand it, but listening to that stupid fox's playful suggestions on what he would say and do to that damned crow just set his insides on volcanic rage. The fire demon shook his head vigorously until he got dizzy. He had a very vivid imagination. He could very well picture what Kurama was insinuating, and he was...he was...damn it! He couldn't explain it, but he was sure that Kurama just made it on his bad side.  
"Hiei..." Kurama called softly.  
The fire demon ignored him.  
"Sorry, Hiei, if I've offended you in any way. I was just kidding around." The redhead said.  
Silence.  
"Please, Hiei, talk to me." The redheaded pleaded.  
Hiei just remained sitting in the dark corner.  
Kurama hung his head sadly. Sometimes his tongue just got away from his head. Now Hiei was annoyed, really annoyed with him. He made a mental note not to tease the fire demon next time. Sighing, the youko layed back on the cold ground. He never realized he was so tired. Heavy lods closed.  
Hours passed, Hiei wandered over to the sleeping redhead softly, red eyes scrutinizing the unconscious youko. Kurama's red hair was draped like a silken shawl on the pale face, long red lashes casting shadows on the baby smooth cheeks. The redhead's elegant hands were tucked underneath him.  
Beautiful...Hiei's mind whispered as his eyes roved the redhead's slender body. The fox looked willowy and delicate---and deliciously soft. The alian thought intruded inside the fire demon, but there was no one to hear it, so he assented to himself. Yes, the redhead was one delicious morsel. The sudden movement from the fox, roused the fire demon's thoughts. Kurama was moaning softly and shivering. The redhead's slender body curled into a fetal position. Hiei frowned and got on his knees to wake the fox.  
"Kurama, Kurama, wake up." He said, shaking the shoulders lightly.  
"H-Hiei..." Hazy green eyes glanced uncertainlt at the little demon.  
"So-so cold..." The redhead said in a weak slurred voice.  
Hiei's frown deepened. The fire demon touched Kurama's hands and gasped.  
"Kurama, you're freezing!" Hiei said, then he remembered that Kurama was half demon and half human. The redhead's skin was very pale now and he started shivering more severely.  
"Kurama!" Hiei shouted fearfully. He shouldn't have allowed Kurama to sleep. He should have watched over him. The self-recriminating thoughts raced over and over his head. Something inside of him snapped off when the redhead suddenly stopped moving. Taking off his clothes swiftly, the fire demon undressed the unconscious redhead. Hiei blushed intensely at seeing Kurama's naked body, but he couldn't avoid a murmur of appreciation. Kurama was so lovely. The fire demon slid beside the redhead and drew the fox against his warm naked body, gasping at the sheer pleasure of Kurama's smooth, pale skin against his. Fire and ice. The thought came unbidden, as the fire demon smiled so enchantingly, holding the redhead in a tight, possessive embrace. MINE. Hiei's thought before he joined the fox into oblivion.  
Kurama moaned softly and tried to move. Hie hair was caught by something, making it impossible for him to move the red locks free. He could feel something hot and heavy resting on his lower parts. Come to think of it, something hot was clutched tightly at his own body. The redhead opened one green eye softly and encountered the inscrutable stare of intense red eyes.  
"H-Hiei..." Kurama said weakly, heart pounding as the events of last night came back to him. He remembered feeling very, very cold. His musclesand insides ached. Then there were secure, warm hands pressing against him. A hot body molding against his, gentle fingers smoothing his hair. And it was none other than Hiei. Kurama's green eyes glowed and looked back at waiting red eyes, with a very blatant longing, spelling unsaid words like 'I WANT YOU' and it transmitted to the fire demon, who trembled against him. Hiei's shaking hands cupped the lovely face in utter wonder.  
"I don't know how I've managed to wait for you to wake up and say you want me too. You are a tormentor, Kurama. My sweet, achingly lovely, tormentor," said the fire demon hoarsely as he locked his lips against the sexy redhead's. Kurama opened his mouth willingly at Hiei's bold onslaught, moaning softly as Hiei's wandering hands caressed his naked hip and lower. Kurama arched his body more tightly against Hiei's. The fire demon suddenly grasped Kurama's sidelock and stared at clear green eyes seriously.  
"Say you want me." He commanded "I-I want you." Kurama said obediently.  
The fire demon bent to claim the trembling lips.  
"Do you need me, fox?" The fire demon asked as he nipped at the redhead's lower lip.  
"A-always-here by my side." The youko gasped.  
The fire demon's chest expanded, he thought his lungs would burst. He buried his head on Kurama's silken neck.  
"I love you, Kurama." The fire demon whispered very softly, Kurama had to strain his ears to hear them.  
"H-Hiei...," grasping the fire demons head gently to face him, the youko asked him incredulously.  
"Y-you love me"  
Hiei's red eyes glinted.  
"Are you gonna tease me again"  
Kurama smiled slowly.  
"I'd rather you tease me, itooshi"  
It was Hiei's turn to be incredulous. "I-itooshi"  
"Itooshi, koibito, whatever." Kurama said impatiently, pulling Hiei back against him.  
"You haven't told me you love me yet"  
The redhead grinned slyly.  
"That's for afters"  
The fire demon shook his head at the redhead, then swooped down on him.  
"I'm gonna cannibalize you, fox."

The end 


End file.
